Why Can't I
by Willow92
Summary: AU Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred are best friends until Angel, Gunn, Spike, Xander, and Wesley just transferred to there school. Will everyone get along or will friendships be broken? If you can watch the show you can read this...
1. Default Chapter

centerWhy Can't I  
  
center Part 1  
  
Pairings= Buffy♥Angel; Xander♥who; Willow♥Tara; Fred♥Gunn;  
Wesley♥?who Spike♥who  
  
Summary= AU Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred are best friends until Angel, Gunn, Spike, Xander, and Wesley just transferred to  
there school. Will everyone get along or will friendships be broken?  
  
Dedication= none just ask me and I'll put you on there  
  
Disclaimer= I WISH IT WERE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By: Willow92  
  
A/N this is a challenge from my friend Angela I hope this is good enough  
and I will put the challenge in at the end of the story.  
  
Here We Go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow Rosenberg said to her best friend as she walked onto Buffy's porch outside her house and noticed everyone was there. Willow saw the look on Buffy's face and saw something was wrong.  
  
"Oh Hi Will I didn't see you there." Buffy said putting her jaw on her two hands as she spoke obviously upset.  
  
"OK what is wrong with her," Willow asked Faith as she sat Next to Tara an offered her one of the many jelly-belly's in her hand.  
  
"No thanks" Tara whispered softly rejecting the jellybeans. Willow shrugged and put two in her mouth.  
  
b "Well Willow tomorrow does happen to be the opening of school. Which I might add SUCKS beyond SUCKS. Didn't it end just last week?" Faith said and everyone but Willow nodded to the statement.  
  
"Actually it started 78 days ago ( I just counted how many days I have off but w.e. you like!)Which to me started like a year ago" Willow smiled as she spoke and at the looks of the others faces she added, "Or last week it could have," everyone sighed.  
  
"You guys do realize that this is the very last day we will ever see a high school summer day! Next year we will be at college" Buffy sighed and Faith cleared her throat. "Or working" Faith nodded  
  
"Yawl I don't think I'm going to be able to get into college. I mean I am only good in Science, Math, and equations." Fred said  
  
"Yes and when you get the acceptance letter to every freakin' science college in the world. And I get into the paper that says NO Way in colored markers. Please don't let me say I told you so." Faith said clpping her hands together.  
  
"Well I want to go to UC Sunnydale," Tara said looking down at her feet than looking up at all of them. "If they accept me that is," Tara stated and smiled  
  
"And I wanna go wherever you go," Willow said with a grin on her face. Plopping in her last jellybean than spit it out. "Icky ticky kind," she said as she threw it at Buffy.  
  
"WILLOW! I am so gunna kill you It took me two showers and a haircut to get the last jellybean into my hair she said as she threw a pillow at her best friend.  
  
"Oops too bad you don't have enough time to get a hair cut...school starts tomorrow" Willow smiled evilly  
  
Faith and Fred looked amused at the two of them. Than Cordelia walked in and sat next to Faith "what's did I miss? Any flame-throwing yet?" she whispered to Faith  
  
"Well you came on time Willow threw a jellybean into Buffy's hair again" Faith whispered back listening to her two friends fight.  
  
"Buffy's going to have a horrible haircut by the end of school" Cordelia said and smiled.  
  
About after 15 minutes of arguing, frustration and yelling. Fred said "I got to run all sorry bye" as she got up from her comfortable seat.  
  
"Ya I need to be home too my mom is going to blow a fuse if I get home late again bye B, red, Tara, Queen C." Faith said getting up from her seat and walking to her house next door.  
  
"Willow I need to go bye" Tara said quietly got up and left.  
  
"Bye guys" Willow said after them all as she too with Cordy got up and that left Buffy sitting on the porch trying to get the jellybean out of her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!  
  
Buffy woke up and looked at the clock it read 7:45. iOh Shit I am so gunna be late. She got dressed in low riser jeans and a white shirt that said baby girl. Her hair was down and curled it. She but light make-up on. She ran down the stairs. And looked at the clock on her wrist it read 8:05 ishit I'm late. She got into the car and put her stuff in the passengers seat.  
  
She finally got to school and it was 8:10. She ran into her classroom and saw the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life sitting in her seat!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keep reading to find out  
  
If anyone wants to send me a challenge I love them and I will write them as soon as possible just send it at angel_rp2003@yahoo.com  
  
Also everyone attention I need help who should I put Xander with Cordy or Anya? Spike with Faith or Harmony? Wesley with ? HELP  
  
I like to know what you guys think so tell me everything you can  
  
OK thank you bye!  
  
W92 


	2. Learning Some Things

Why Can't I part 2 

By: Willow92  
  


Pairings= Buffy♥Angel; Xander♥who; Willow♥Tara; Fred♥Gunn;  
Wesley♥?who Spike♥who  
  


  
Summary= AU Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred are best friends until Angel, Gunn, Spike, Xander, and Wesley just transferred to  
there school. Will everyone get along or will friendships be broken?  
  


  
 Dedication= none just ask me and I'll put you on there  
  


Ok I have just one thing I would like to answer 

**Stacie-** Ok first off thank you for your review! Well one thing I realized was that I was taught numbers fewer than 10 should be spelled out, and numbers higher than 10 should be written as the number. I'm sorry that I didn't write some things correct. I will try to do much better 

Thank you.

  
Disclaimer= I WISH IT WERE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A/N this is a challenge from my friend Angela I hope this is good enough  
and I will put the challenge in at the end of the story.  
  
Here We Go!

        Buffy walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder, _'OK Buffy I can do this I am Buffy, I am better than everyone else.'_ The guy turned around to face her and said bitterly, "What do you want?" He looked her strait in the eye. '_ok__ maybe I'm not and I should run as fast as I can now.'_

        At first Buffy just wanted to slap him on the face but knew it was a bad idea since it was only the first day of school. "I uh. This is my seat," she said as she pointed to the name on the desk written in bubble letters. 

        The guy looked down at the name and looked back at her he took out his pen and drew a line through the name, "Well it isn't now is it?" He spat out and turned back to talk to his friends. 

        Buffy looked at Willow's usual seat and saw another new kid she looked and saw her talking to the guy in her chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Hi sir," Willow said and the guy looked over at her, I wanted to know well this is my seat and I used to sit-" the guy cut her off

        "You must be the geek of the class. Well I must tell you that this **will not** be your seat this year!" The guy said in an angry voice. Willow looked over at Buffy and took a seat at the back of the room and Buffy fallowed.

                                                                                    Willow took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She passed it to Buffy and she read the neat writing '**_This is going to be a very long year. I know what you mean'_** she wrote back to her friend. They spent the rest if the period passing notes. 

        During the lunch period Willow, Faith, Cordelia, Buffy, Fred, and Tara always sat at a round table in the back of the lunch room but they found there to be those ignorant people that sat in Buffy and Willow's chair. 

        "Yo see this is mine and my friend's usual seat," Faith said to one of the guys with bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "a-a-" Faith looked at him and smiled. 

        "Oh well see we're new here and we didn't know where to sit." He said with a British accent and noticed the red head that asked him to move during the earlier class, "oh 'ello red, pleasure to see you again." Willow just nodded at him and turned her head to Buffy's.

        "But see we're not moving," a guy with brown hair flipped up, he also sat in Buffy's seat during class. Buffy could easily tell he was the leader of them all.

        "Come on guys lets just go over there." Buffy said not wanting to start anything with these people. 

        "No Buffy I'm staying and waiting till they let us sit here" Cordelia said and stepped in front. "Who the hell do you think you are?" 

        "I'm Angel, this is Spike" he said pointing to the bleach blonde that had his eyes on Faith the whole time. 

        _'Angel. His name **so** doesn't fit him'_ Buffy thought bitterly.

        "This is Xander and Wesley" He pointed to a guy with brown shaggy hair who had brown hair, and what looked like a stuffy British guy. "And this is Gunn," he pointed to the African American that was sitting next to him. Gunn had his eyes all over Fred who was blushing. "And who are you?"

        "I'm Cordelia," the load brunette said and gave a beautiful smile. "The bitchy one of the gang." 

        "I'm Winifred, Fred for short," the brunette with glasses said, "and I'm the smart one,"

        "I'm Faith," the brunette that Spike was looking at. "And I'm the one that does all the bad things."

        "I'm Tara" she gave a lopsided smile and turned to Willow than looked back at them, "I'm the shy one, I think." And she blushed.

        "I'm Willow" stated the fiery red head with dignity. "And I'm the smart and babbly one of the crew" She gave a grin to them.

        Everyone's eyes turned to the Buffy's face. "I'm Buffy" some people snorted "oh like Angel and Spike are any better!" Buffy spat back at them. "I'm the leader, one that doesn't study hard, and strong one." Buffy said counting the things on her fingers. 

        "Well I say we go eat," Faith said and started to walk to the other table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Buffy, Cordy, Faith, Fred, Tara, and Willow, all walked onto the porch at Buffy's house. 

        "So we lived through the first day of school," Buffy said as she sat in her usual chair.

        "Yep" everyone said at the same time.

        "Not me," Faith said and showed them a detention slip. 

        "What did you this time Faith?" Willow asked with a smiley face on.

        "I cursed at the teacher," Faith proudly stated.

        Everyone shook there head and all bursted out with laughs.

TBC

Look I finished (this chapter)

Ok this is going to be an only update for a while because I am going to Florida!!!!!!!

Well I need to keep the  Xander with Cordy or Anya because it was a tie between the feed back and e-mail.

I am going to update 'A Person is Always them self'.

Have a great spring break

Fiona AKA Willow92= W92


	3. Complicated

Why Can't I

Part 3

Pairings= Buffy¢¾Angel; Xander¢¾Anya; Willow¢¾Tara; Fred¢¾Gunn;  
Wesley¢¾Cordelia Spike¢¾Faith  
  
Summary= AU Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred are best friends until Angel, Gunn, Spike, Xander, and Wesley just transferred to  
there school. Will everyone get along or will friendships be broken?  
  
Dedication= none just ask me and I'll put you on there  
  
Disclaimer= I WISH IT WERE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By: Willow92  
  
A/N this is a challenge from my friend Angela I hope this is good enough  
and I will put the challenge in at the end of the story.  
  
Here We Go!

Faith walked into detention and sat in her usual seat, it was all the way in the back and off to the left corner. Before Faith knew it she saw the bleach blonde that haunted her thoughts, dreams, and everything else, sat down next to her. "So what're you here for?" Spike asked leaning over.

"I cursed at Mr. Britton," Faith said shrugging but saw Spike was confused. "You know the Math teacher the one that spits?"

"Well if I said I don't know would you kick my ass?" Spike said looking at her face.

"No, what'd you do?" Faith questioned looking in his crystal blue eyes.

"I tripped my teacher," Spike stated and Faith raised her eyebrows. "Into the garbage can'twice."

"That's more I like it," Faith said moving her desk towards his.

"So what are you doing after detention today?" Spike whispered

"Nothing' are you going to oblige to help un-bore me?" Faith whispered back.

"Maybe'wanna go see a movie? Then go to get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'd like that" Faith said getting up as the bell rang and to Spike's motorcycle.

Willow and Tara were at Tara's house studying for the math class and had no where to go. "I'm bored," Willow said to Tara as she rubbed her head with her middle and index fingers. "Faith's in detention, Cordelia is out with her new 'boyfriend' Wesley, Fred is studying for an exam, and Buffy is out doing god knows what to god knows who. And here you and I am listening to music and studying.

"I-if you want we can do something' like go to the m-mall or s-something. I mean if you like." Tara stuttered

"Hey I got three hundred dollars for my birthday I think I wanna spend it so sure!" Willow said getting her purse and getting her purse. "I just need to stop by my house and get my money," Willow said leaving Tara's Tara fallowing here in tow.

Willow walked into her house at 7:00 her feet hurting from the mall. "Mom I'm home,"

"Oh good Sweetie, did you have fun with'" Her mother trailed off, "what's her name?"

"Her names Tara mom' Tara." Willow said and yes I did I'm just going to go upstairs and put everything down," Willow said walking up the stairs and into her home

She put all three filled bags on her bed than put her extra $100.00 into her safe box and fell onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling loving the way she lives her life and how no one else runs it.

Cordelia walked down the street to the Espresso Pump. As the air from the fan hit her, goose bumps ran up her arms. She waited while a hostess seated her. "Yes could I have a cappuccino and a muffin?" She ordered.

"Well isn't this a surprise Cordelia," A British man said to her from the back and whispered in her ear.

"What do you want Wesley?" Cordelia spat.

"Well can I sit here please?" Wesley said gesturing to the empty seat.

"What ever," Cordelia said making a trace of the outline with her two fingers on her cup.

"So are you seeing anyone know?" Wesley asked trying to make conversation.

"Why do you care?" Cordelia gasped expecting her fingernails. "I gotta get back to the salon," she muttered.

"Because I might want to fill it," Wesley said looking in her eyes as she looked up at his.

"I'll give you one chance." Cordelia smiled.

Buffy was at the Bronze waiting for her friends. She was about to get up when a figure she realized walked in unintended. _Angel._ She was about to leave unnoticed till he came up behind her back and turned her around. "What do you want? It wasn't bad enough that you ruined my last year in high school but you must come here and ruin my leisure activities as well?" She spat angrily.

"Why do you care?" A slow song came up and perked his ears. "Dance with me and I'll leave you alone from now on." Angel promised.

"Fine," the words escaped Buffy's lips before she could think.

He led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her hips as she put her hands around his neck. Buffy was about to lay her head on his shoulder when she realized that it was Angel she was dancing with.

_Why am **I** dancing with him? I'm not suppose to I'm supposed to hate him._ Before the words could finish she crawled out of his embrace and ran towards the door.

**I'm sorry it took a long time.**

****

**I have a really big writers block for this story so I just let my mind do the writing Could you please review. I want some ideas because I'm starting to loose them.**

****

**A person Is Always themself will be up in a few days u just wanted to do this one because it's harder to do!**

**I love you all and will try to get the next chapter up by no longer than two weeks**

****

**Willow92=W92**

**PS PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Changes

* * *

Why Can't I

Changes

By Willow92

Pairings= Buffy and Angel; Xander and Anya; Willow and Tara; Fred and Gunn; Wesley and Cordelia; Spike and Faith  
  
Summary= AU Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred are best friends until Angel, Gunn, Spike, Xander, and Wesley just transferred to  
there school. Will everyone get along or will friendships be broken?  
  
Dedication= none just ask me and I'll put you on there  
  
Disclaimer= I WISH IT WERE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By: Willow92

A/N this is a challenge from my friend Angela I hope this is good enough  
and I will put the challenge in at the end of the story.  
  
Here We Go! **NC-17 warning**

* * *

Buffy walked into the bronze alongside Willow. Buffy was wearing a red changing into black halter-top with a short wine-red leather skirt her hair in curls and was laid sexily on her shoulders. Willow, on the other hand, had a short but sleek purple-tee on that said 'Worth more than Gucci' in glitter writing and jeans on. The both walked over to were Cordelia and the gangs were sitting. "Hey guys what's up?" Buffy said sitting in a chair.

"Bored… this band sucks!" Cordelia said twirling her hair and drinking a margarita. Noting the band that was playing.

"Cordy you know you're not suppose to drink," Willow noted about the drink in Cordelia's mouth. "And that's Oz's band."

"I'm in the mood for something to drink," Cordy gushed

"Hey, B, Red, Cor," Faith said "How'd you get the drink?" Faith asked

"Just give a hundred and any idea," Cordelia said. Faith walked off and got a beer and leaned in the bartender's ear and said something.

"Or you can just do that," Faith said than jugged her beer 'till it was done.

"I'm gunna go and get a round for the table until we're so drunk we can't think strait," Cordelia slurred and got 4 pitchers of beer. Buffy and Willow tried to back out of it but found they couldn't.

"Here ya go Buffy and Will. Let's drink!" Faith said and started drinking the pitcher.

"Well bottoms up," Buffy gasped as the beverage touched her lips. It tasted like freedom so she kept drinking until the bottom was dry. She licked her lips and looked at the one Willow barly touched.

Willow just looked at all of them like they were crazy. But someone had to make sure they got home all right and she decided that she would be that person to do that. So she refilled Buffy's drink; that's happened to be finished. And Buffy started drinking the pitcher again.

* * *

Angel walked into the Bronze with Spike and Xander at his heals. "There are our girls, Peaches," Spike said as they walked over to them.

"Hey Willow," Angel said noting Willow, the only one without a drink in her mouth.

"Hi, what's up?" Willow asked the three cute guys.

"Heyyy Angelll" Buffy slurred. She got up and walked to him and brought him to the dance floor.

"Spikey lets go somewhere private." Faith said leading him out of the bronze.

"Faith I don't think you should do that!" Willow said running after the couple.

"Hi Xander," Cordelia said leaning in close to him. And kissed him on the lips

"Hi," he said uncomfortably kissing her again with the softness she had the first time. What the teens didn't know, someone happened to be standing at the entrance darting eyes at their backs.

* * *

On the dance floor Buffy's back was swaying against Angel seductively. He moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head back and looked in his eyes as she turned around. Rubbing her body against his she whispered in his ear, "Let's go somewhere private." As those words escaped her mouth she took his hand and filed him out the door.

Buffy led him down the street to a hotel. Since her mother and father were away for the weekend she didn't have to worry about them getting worried for her. Buffy and Angel got a room and walked into it. Once they were in the significant size room she violated his lips with her own. There was a fire inside there lips, when the kissed they felt the fire and wanted more. Buffy pushed him towards the bed and she sucked his lips. Once they were there she tried unbuttoning his shirt but she gave up on it and ripped it off letting go of his lips as she did this.

Angel took her shirt off her body gently and threw it on the ground. He stared at her chest and growled capturing her kiss as he ripped her bra off her and took a beast into her mouth. "Oh god," Buffy said as she unbuckled his pants and took his boxers off. He threw her on the bed and straddled her hips taking her pants and underwear off. She looked into his eyes as he entered her and grabbed his head and fiercely and kissed him.

* * *

Later That Night

Buffy woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the lover sitting next to her. She looked at the clock that read 4:00am. She got up and dressed fast she went into his pants and took out his wallet leaving nothing in there. She walked out of the hotel and went down the street.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Hey sorry I took it down but I needed to fix a few things. Well hope you like the improved chapter of Why Can't I.**

** Thanks for the great reviews guys can you people please review I love all the feedback you give me. I've been having writers block lately and thought that if you guys could give me an idea to play with.**

**If you don't feel comfortable reviewing you can just email me at angelrp2003yahoo.com**

**Also I'm coming out with a new story soon called _'In the Heart'_. You should see it being put up in a few weeks… (Or later this week)**

**Please review**

**With love from always**

**Willow92**


	5. Surprises

ok well here is the next chapter. it took me a year to write cause i had  
writers block so i hope its ok.

Sorry this took me so long, I've been battling writers block and it isn't  
fun!

Also I'm looking for a beta Reader if anyone wants to fill in for the job…

So have fun I hope this is long enough for you

* * *

THERE IS RAPE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

The sunlight glanced across his face; he patted his hand to the  
empty bed behind him. He fluttered his eyes open and he didn't see Buffy  
anywhere. Her clothes weren't there, he quickly put his clothes on and when  
he went to get his wallet out he noticed it was missing. "Oh Shit" He said  
as reached into the other pocket of his pants just to make sure. How could  
Buffy do this to me, I trusted her. Angel started walking out of the motel  
room and as he reached for the door knob there was a notice on the door it  
read:

_Angel,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this but I needed money for various  
reasons, I'm not as rich as you might think. It's hard for me to do this but  
I have to as you can tell I'm not a virgin and haven't been for a long time.  
Things that I need this money for are things you can't conceive of and I  
hate it. I hate that it's so hard. I really like you but these connections I  
always have with people never work, I hope you can understand where I'm  
coming from. I'm sorry about your wallet but it's all I can do with my life._

_Buffy_

Angel crumbled the note and through it across the room to the  
messed up bed walked out of the room and never turned back, things should be  
better than this. He walked to his house stomped up the stairs to his room,  
maybe if things weren't so messed up in his life he might be able to have  
one thing. One thing that he could count; on to hold close and not have to  
worry that it would run away from him. Suddenly there was a knock at the  
door but he knew his mom or sister Kathy would answer it.

"Angelus" He heard his mom called, "there's someone at the door  
for you." Angel hoped, prayed that it was a certain blonde that would pray  
for forgiveness on his behalf. Angel walked down the stairs in the same  
clothes as yesterday. There was a blonde there, but not the blonde that  
filled his thoughts, a blonde that filled his nightmares.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked his eyes went from brownhappiness to coldness. He never wanted to see this blond ever again she ripped his heart out and stomped on it and the worse part was that she enjoyed it. "What makes you think that you can come back into my life and ruin it again?"

The girl looked into his eyes and saw the coldness she shivered  
from it but returned the coldness. "I'm not going to be back in your life  
but I'm here to ruin it," she said as she turned sideways, "Daddy."

Angel stared horrific at the size of her stomach, sure he notice  
she gained wait but never thought it was a child. "There's not way that's my  
child, Darla." Darla was his ex girlfriend of 4 years he wasted of his life  
on. And when you say it didn't end well it didn't.

"Oh but it has to be I conceived it February 6th how could it  
not be yours?" She said placing her hand on the stomach. "You remember what  
we did that night, don't you?"

"I remember but that doesn't mean I want to" He said as he  
looked her up and down the memories replaying in his head. One day he went  
to her house and found her cheating on him with the land lord never again  
will he trust someone like that. He had sex with her, put his clothes back  
on, and turned his back on her.

"So can I come in it is getting cold out here?" Darla said  
softening her eyes.

Angel opened the door wider so she could make an entrance. "You  
better not stay long I still have to go to school."

"You still go to school that's so sweet. But what will your  
friends think when they find out?"

"They won't find out because you won't stick around long enough  
for them to know," He said with fire in his eyes the sparks flying outward.

* * *

On the far side of the house Buffy sat on her bed. Images from  
last nights fuck was replaying in her head. She rejoiced every single detail  
thinking about how his godly hands moved over her body. How her body went  
numb after it. There was something that plagued her thoughts but she  
couldn't but her pin point what it was.

She undid her jeans and threw them on the bed. Walked over to  
her beat and dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Underneath all the bras  
and panties there was a shoe box. Buffy opened the box and pulled its  
contents out. There were about 11 wallets, a photo album, a camera, and a  
locket. She opened her locket and inside it she saw a picture of herself,  
mother and sister. Everyone was happy there. No one ever knew about what was  
going to happen.

When Buffy was 17 her mother and sister where going on a plane  
flight to New Orleans. Buffy couldn't go because of the report card that had  
arrived 1 month earlier. Everything went down hill from here. On the news  
there was a story; flight 188 boarding from Los Angeles, California had  
crashed in Texas. Tears where plaguing her eyes, she wiped them off with the  
back of her hand. Her sister and mother where on that flight; when Buffy  
woke up that morning they had already left, she had never gotten a chance to  
say goodbye. After her parents death her father had been a wreck. He would  
drink a bottle a night, when a bottle would become to little it would become  
two. It wasn't that easy anymore. He would hit her and pound on her for  
hours. She had to thank god for make up. He would waste all his money on  
booze that he wouldn't care about his daughter's grades. That's why she had  
to take money from other people. She didn't mean to be really rude but she  
had to. It was her way of living. Quickly throwing down the locket not even  
closing it, she put her latest lay's money in the box and put it back to  
where no one could find it.

Angel. Her mind kept going back to that one man who made her  
feel that she was worth something. He didn't remind her of all those nights  
she spent crying herself to sleep at night. He reminded her of the reason to  
keep going every day. Suddenly the phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" Buffy said into the phone.

"Hey Buffy," It was Willow

"What's up?" She answered back while a smile crept onto her face

"Just about a whole lotta nothing, you?" She asked back.

"Umm just thinking about some things. What'd you do last night  
after we all got tipsy in the club?" Buffy asked joking around. She  
remembered Willow to not be drinking anything.

"I just kept a close eye on Cordy; I knew you could handle  
yourself. Pulse you had Angel there to protect you. What did you guys do you  
left the club a little to quickly."

"We just hung out. Nothing to un-casual," Buffy said not wanting  
Willow to know what she really did do. She heard her dad yelling in the  
background, the feet stomping on the floor where getting closer to her room.  
"Will sorry to cut this short but I have to go I'll call you back later."  
She hung up the phone quickly as the door violently opened.

"Who the fuck was that on the phone Elizabeth?" Her father asked  
Buffy noticed how his breath reeked of alcohol. She also noticed how he  
called her Elizabeth, that's the name her mother had picked out for her.

Buffy winced at the tone in his voice but she made sure he  
didn't see it. "It was Willow. She was calling to see what I was doing today  
Why do you care? You never use to?"

"I NEVER USE TO? I always fucking did. I'm not the one  
gallivanting around town fucking who ever is around me. I'm surprised Willow  
isn't on the list yet. Why not Buffy?" Her father backhanded her and pushed  
her against the wall.

"You haven't since Mom and Kelly died. You havn't even taken the  
time to notice what grades I have been getting have you?" Buffy spat back.  
Knowing that a cold hard beating was coming next.

"Don't you ever use that tone" Her father punched her in the face he  
backhanded her. When she fell to the floor he kicked her in the stomach  
until she spat up blood. He pulled her up from the collar and hit her until  
there where red marks on her skin. He undid his fly and pulled down her  
panties. He slid his dick into her.

After a while later he let her fall to the ground. He then left the room.  
Buffy heard the front door slam and his car peel out of the drive way. She  
couldn't care less she just sat there, waiting for her knight in shinning  
armor to arrive.

* * *

TBC!

Well anyway I hope you all liked this chapter I'm sorry it took so long to  
write I have been very sidetracked. I promise to update more.

Well please review or I might not keep my promise from above. By the way I  
am looking for a beta reader. If you know anyone email me at willow92 love you guys Peace REVIEW!

W92


	6. Monday

**Why Can't I?**

by Willow92

**_Part 6_**

Summary AU Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, and Fred are best friends until Angel, Gunn, Spike, Xander, and Wesley just transferred to there school. Will everyone get along or will friendships be broken?

Dedication none just ask me and I'll put you on there

Disclaimer I WISH IT WERE ALL MINE!

By: Willow92

* * *

"Ahh. School. Monday morning. All in favor of quitting say Aye" Xander said walking up to Cordelia, Tara, Fred, and Wesley. Willow was at his side, as usual, and his hand in the air. Xander as always had on a ridiculous outfit. It was a bright green sweater and a pair of green corduroy pants. Willow, on the other hand, had on a orange sweater with a knee length purple skirt with orange stockings and dark colored shoes. 

Everyone was sitting around a red circular plastic table with round benches as a seats. "Or maybe we need a higher education, Xander, not all of us want to be flipping burgers at Doublemeat Palace for the rest of our lives" Cordelia said with her sunglasses flipped up onto her head. She then turned to Willow with a sweet smile on her face. "Willow I love your outfit today!"

"What do you want Cordy?" Willow shot back taking a seet in between Fred and Tara.

"OK. I respect you to much to lie to you. I hate your outfit. But did you do the Chem homework?" Cordelia said tactlessly.

"Yes," Willow opened her backpack and took out a book covered in a brown paper bag. The words 'Chemestry' where scribbled onto it. Willow opened the book about a quarter of the way through and handed it to Cordelia. "Here." Willow then turned to Tara and struck up there own conversation.

While Cordelia was scribbling answers onto her paper, Fred and Xander started talking while Wesley sat back and listened.

"Have you noticed anything wierd with Buffy lately?" Fred asked. "She's been coming to school with bruises on her face and she seems distracted."

"I don't know. But what ever it is I hope she gets help on it." Xander said cracking his knuckles at the same time.

"I hate it when you do that..." Fred said referring to his hands.

"Thats why I do it," Xander winked. He looked over his shoulder and saw Buffy walking sullemly over. Her hands were twitching and her cheek was rubbing against her shoulder as if she was trying to calm herself. She had on a black tank top and a short black skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make up was dark. "And speak of the devil"

"Hey guys." Buffy said sitting next to Xander as he rapped his arms around her. She winced in pain but no one noticed, as usual. "Have you guys seen Angel?"

"Nope," Xander replied trying to serve her comfort.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Xander said

"Yes you have seen him," Buffy said her lips turning into a smile.

"No. Nada. Zippo. Havn't seen him.You're doing this out of pure pleasure aren't you?" Xander said smiling tapping his feet.

"Yes," Buffy grinned the first time since last night. Buffy was lucky she knew that. she was luckier than most people. Sure she had a father who beat her and raped her but at least she had a roof on her head and food. Soon she would be out of her house on on her own. Soon she would be able to, soon. That was all it took. Soon. Buffy was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the homeroom bell ring. She picked her backpack up and swung it over her shoulder. She cringed in pain again but she knew it could be worse. She walked with Willow to her homeroom as they chatted. Buffy knew she was wearing a mask, pretending to be someone she shouldn't but what could she do? All she could do was hope for the future. Maybe one day she could come clean and they wouldn't betray her. Hate her. Buffy took out her science book and her binder from her locker. There were notes on her binder from all differend days of boredom. As Buffy made her way to her Homeroom/Science class with Mr. Burns she thought about Angel and how she would see him in this class.

As Buffy rounded into room 301 she passed Angel seat. It was empty. Since the begining of the year everyone got assigned seats. She moved to the second row third seat unfortunitly Willow was in the fifth rown second seat naming it impossible to pass notes.

Everyone was talking when Mr. Burns came in. Then everyone became quiet as he started to teach.

* * *

WOW. 

how long has it been. I decided I'm going to write shorter chapters and update more i've been on a major writing block for "**APIAT**" so i don't know when I'll update that one but i'll try to update this one more...

**_REVIEW!_**

tell me what you think...PLEASE


End file.
